driftspiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Area 1
This is the first area where players starting at. For the next area, click Area 2. In order to go back to area guide, click Story . Area 1 Bosses Ashigara Pass - What to Do / Not Do Since the Area 1 enemies' level and combat power are low, Area 1 makes a perfect practice stage. Take this opportunity to learn about your car. Practice rocket launching and the timing to get excellent drifts based on the length of your car. All goons are harmless even with their own bosses around. On the Area Boss Battle (read: Tohru), he will use 2 nitro tanks at the first corner exit and second corner exit. Shoot your first nitro tank right after start so he won't ever closing the gap due to getting overspeed while drifting. After beating Tohru, congratulations! You unlocked area 2, VS Battle, Manufactured-Based Battle, and weekly ranking. Rewards are changed after v5.0 update. Therefore, all rewards are converted into Golds respectively for all enemies Area 1 is also great for improving your car(s) and parts. You not only get order tickets from the bosses but if you're lucky, you'll get some sweet parts and cars from those tickets. Also, make sure you have the car you want to use for a while so you can take advantage of the affinity points you get. Enemies Below are the list of rivals you will encounter: Afro Hiroshi - The Afrodhites Tips: * This only consists for two including Afro himself. * No need to rush, a race without nitro tank still wins the race. DJ Saigo - The Fastest Rapper Tips: * Same approach as previous team, no need to rush on everything Masuji the Dragon Tips: * Same approach as previous team, no need to rush on everything Ken the Turban - The Death Parade Tips: * Same approach as previous team, no need to rush on everything * Use the nitro tank if necessary Tohru the Typhoon rowspan="2" style="background: rgb(255, 100, 100);"|2 Tips: * All previous bosses will return and cost double of your gas. * Use the nitro tank if necessary. * Area Boss will have 2 phases, be sure to keep your car on top performance. Ashigara Pass - Hard Mode (advanced tips) Warning: Spoiler ahead! Read at your own risk! All rivals will be cranked up until 660 battle power above after completing Area 6. Per boss will have 20 goons and each rewards player either 1 or 2 tokens respectively. Each defeated boss will drop a S tank; make a good use of it for events or keep it for any good sake. Keep in mind that all rivals will become more powerful. In order to stay competitive, recommended to upgrade or improve your parts while finding alternatives for better car choices. Fighting spirit here will affect much the tide of the game itself, so you might ended up raising your car affinity despite its gimmick and demerit when being used. Category:Story